


Человек человеку - свет, а зомби зомби - зомби.

by Vodolej



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Ванечка Светло прекрасно ладит с Ваней Рудбоем... но совсем не ладит с его братом-близнецом Охрой. Такие дела.





	Человек человеку - свет, а зомби зомби - зомби.

**Author's Note:**

> Все совпадения с реальными людьми совершенно случайны, у!

За окнами машины, медленно ползущей по сугробам, сухо шелестел снег, тихо и неприятно скребся о стекла. Ваня поежился, вжимаясь в кресло и невольно втянув шею в плечи – если закрыть глаза, можно было с легкостью представить, что тачку облепили насекомые, орды саранчи, например, или сверчки, или еще какая-нибудь мерзкая скрипящая пакость с шершавыми лапками. Ваня сглотнул и с трудом сдержал порыв остервенело почесать зазудевшие руки. 

В машине негромко напевала Металлика, напоминая, что остальное неважно. Пакеты, сваленные на заднем сиденье, вкусно пахли копченой колбасой, позвякивали бутылки с пивом. Ваня собирался уже высказаться по поводу пошлого и устаревшего музыкального вкуса, но посмотрел на дорогу, потом на сосредоточенного Рудбоя, сидящего за рулем, и вовремя прикусил язык.  
Дорога и в городе была говно-говном, снежная каша вперемешку с грязью и сраным реагентом, а уж за городом так и вовсе превратилась в сущий пиздец – они успели увидеть пару машин, съехавших в кювет, и Ване совершенно не хотелось заканчивать вечер там же. 

\- Дядь, а ты можешь мне еще раз пояснить, зачем мы прёмся на дачу твоей бабули? – осторожно спросил Ваня.  
Рудбой покосился на него, сморщил нос, потом поправил очки и снова вцепился в руль.  
\- Огурцы спасаем, - коротко ответил он.  
\- В январе, - кивнул Ваня. – Логично. Когда ж еще заниматься садом-огородом…  
\- Не умничай, Вань, - усмехнулся Рудбой. – И вообще-то, я тебе утром говорил, зачем мы едем.  
\- Ты думаешь, я тебя слушал? – удивился Ваня. – Я же спал.  
\- У тебя были открыты глаза, - заметил Рудбой.  
\- До первой чашки кофе я всегда сплю! – заявил Ваня, немного подумав. – Даже если у меня открыты глаза.  
\- Или рот, - поддакнул Рудбой и засмеялся.  
Ваня показал ему средний палец. Рудбой хмыкнул и ничего не ответил.  
Какое-то время ехали в тишине. 

\- Так все-таки? - не выдержал Ваня.  
\- Ну… для бабули у меня было одно объяснение, - сказал Рудбой. – Для тебя другое. Какое ты хочешь услышать?  
\- Оба, - заинтересовался Ваня. – Хочу узнать, насколько ты лживый отвратительный мальчишка.  
Рудбой хохотнул.  
\- Снегопад видишь? – спросил он, кивнув в сторону окна.  
\- Знаешь, дядь, его трудно не увидеть, - скептически ответил Ваня.  
\- Ну вот, - ответил Рудбой. – У бабули теплицы там с огурцами, если крышу не почистить, весной от них останется хуй да нихуя.  
Ваня помолчал.  
\- А на самом деле? – спросил он наконец.  
Рудбой широко ухмыльнулся.  
\- Баньку затопим, - почти промурлыкал он. – Пива попьем, отдохнем…  
\- А ты резинки взял? – взволновался Ваня.  
\- Отож, друже, - жизнерадостно сказал Рудбой. – Затарился по полной. В багажнике пакет с мясом, кстати.  
\- А зарядка для телефона?  
\- А зачем она тебе? – осведомился Рудбой. – Кому ты звонить собрался?  
Ваня пожал плечами.  
\- Я кальян взял, - сообщил Рудбой. – И шахматы.  
Он несколько секунд наслаждался живописным выражением на Ванином лице, потом не выдержал и прыснул.  
\- Ноут в багажнике, - признался Рудбой. – Если провода не порвет ветром, посмотрим кинчик какой-нибудь.  
Ваня закатил глаза, с трудом сдержав желание укусить Рудбоя за сережку в ухе. 

\- Хорошо, что я Грише корма с запасом оставил, - пробормотал он, поглядывая на занесенный снегом поселок, темный и обезлюдевший зимой.  
\- Да мы завтра вечером и вернемся, - сказал Рудбой, сворачивая на узкую проселочную дорогу. – Гриша по нам даже соскучиться не успеет.  
\- Это он по тебе не скучает, а по мне скучает, - капризно ответил Ваня.  
Рудбой покивал, решив не спорить.

\- Брат твой не припрётся, я надеюсь? – спросил Ваня.  
Рудбой взглянул на него с упреком.  
\- Сколько можно собачиться? – спросил он с искренним огорчением. – То ты на него говнишься, то он на тебя… Вань, что за детский сад?  
\- А что сразу я-то? – возмутился Ваня. – Этот недорэперок на меня залупается, а я молчать должен?  
\- Ты на него тоже залупаешься, - заметил Рудбой.  
\- Потому что нехуй, - отрезал Ваня и надулся, отвернувшись от Рудбоя.  
Тот тяжело вздохнул. Ваня уставился на стекло невидящим взглядом и задумался.

Проблема была вовсе не в том, что ему не нравился Охра, Ванькин брат, а в том, что… как раз в том, что нравился намного больше, чем следует. Рудбой и Охра были ну прямо как сестрички Олсен: один – адекватный, приятный, забавный и вообще Ваня с ним уже полгода как жил, а другой - доёбистый злоязыкий мудак, бэк-эмси у самого Аксеменора, стильный и сексапильный долбоеб в татухах, о котором Ваня думал намного чаще, чем Охра того заслуживал.  
Ваня никогда раньше не встречался с близнецами… в смысле, с одним из близнецов, и это было как-то донельзя грешновато, потому что хоть он и любил Рудбоя, но Охру тоже хотел, и не мог ничего с собой поделать. Иногда он воображал, что Охра очутился с ними в одной постели - такие мысли отзывались и сладкой дрожью между лопаток, и тоскливым стыдом. Перед Ванькой было стыдно, тот брата любил, и с ним ладил, и Охра его тоже заметно любил, и только Ваня невольно вклинился между ними раздражающей горошинкой, яблоком раздора, из-за которого бедному Рудбою все время приходилось лавировать между братом и парнем. 

\- Ты чего скис? – спросил Рудбой, не подозревая о его мыслях. – Мы почти приехали. Ты замерз?  
\- Нет, - неохотно ответил Ваня. – Учти, я теплицы откапывать не буду.  
\- Я тебя и не пущу, - улыбнулся Рудбой. – Ты бабуле огурцы перетопчешь.  
\- По-твоему я жопорукий? – обиделся Ваня, тут же забыв о том, что не собирался брать в руки лопату.  
\- М-м-м, - протянул Рудбой. – Ой, смотри, тачка чья-то…  
\- Чья-то, - холодно проговорил Ваня, уставившись на знакомый мерседес. – Ты же сказал, что он…  
Рудбой схватил мобильный и ответил на вызов.  
\- Ты чё здесь делаешь? – спросил он, приветственно помигав фарами моргающему мерсу. – А. А, ну да. Ну мы вдвоем с Ванечкой… нет, сам ему скажешь. Нет, я…  
Ваня бесцеремонно вырвал у него мобильный, прижал к уху и сказал:  
\- Слышишь, пидор, мы тут без тебя справимся, пиздуй обратно в город!  
\- Ваня, ну зачем ты… - укоризненно протянул Рудбой.  
\- Твое мнение забыл спросить, Фоллэн, - отозвался Охра с ленцой.  
Ваня чуть зубами не заскрипел от злобы. Охра, любопытная гнида, как-то ухитрился найти его аккаунт на игровом форуме, прочитал, судя по всему, все сообщения, которые Ваня оставлял по молодости и дурости, и теперь дразнил и нарочно коверкал ник. Ну не гондон ли?  
\- Дядь, до тебя видимо не доходит, - сообщил Ваня, усевшись удобней и отбиваясь свободной рукой от Рудбоя, который пытался забрать у него свой телефон. – Мы сюда ебаться и бухать приехали, а ты нам в хер не уперся, так что катись колбаской откуда явился.  
\- А я вам свечку подержу, - фыркнул Охра и отключился.  
Ваня злобно ткнул фак в потемневший экран телефона. Рудбой закатил глаза, застегнул теплую куртку до горла и выбрался из машины. Он тут же провалился в рыхлый сугроб, набрал полные ботинки снега и принялся ругаться на все лады, пытаясь выбраться. Подоспевший Охра, в расстегнутой модной парке, поспешил ему на помощь – протянул руку, крепко сжал за локоть и выдернул из снега.  
Ваня не слышал, о чем они переговаривались. Он поймал любопытный взгляд Охры через лобовое стекло, и показал ему средний палец, Охра ухмыльнулся от уха до уха и прищурил голубые глаза. Потом Охра отошел и отогнал свою машину к забору, дав Рудбою припарковать шкоду на свободном месте. 

В доме было темно и холодно. Ваня сунул туда нос, пока близнецы таскали в отдельно стоящую баньку пакеты и распихивали бутылки по сугробам. Охре пришлось признаться, что бабуля спалила ему планы Рудбоя, поэтому он приехал во всеоружии – с ящиком пива и полным багажником закусок, надеясь, что хотя бы за пиво его сразу не выгонят.  
Ваня не стал с ним пререкаться – ему было слишком холодно, он запахнулся в куртку до самого носа и принялся бродить по тропочке между газонами, больше мешаясь под ногами, чем помогая. 

В двухэтажном домике, где была баня, было холодно, чуть-чуть попахивало запустением и прелостью, но близнецы быстро затопили печку, перебрасываясь полубессмысленными обрывками фраз. Они-то друг друга прекрасно понимали, это Ваня не понимал их куцый язык, и поэтому почувствовал себя лишним, разобиделся и отправился гулять в метель, без шапки, шарфика и перчаток.

Конечно же, он замерз уже через пару минут, постукивал зубами и злился на Рудбоя, который не спешил извиняться и звать его в дом, и на Охру, который внезапно припёрся и спутал им планы… это что же, в бане придется сидеть при Охре голышом? Они ведь все пацаны, все свои, чего стесняться? Правда, если случится эрекция… впрочем, Рудбой там ведь тоже будет… Рудбой.  
Ваня помрачнел. Тихий полузадушенный голосок совести принялся нашептывать, что Ваня - скотина и мразь, лишенная моральных ориентиров. Рудбой был охуенным бойфрендом – заботливым, нежным и ласковым, внимательным, просто хорошим человеком, с которым было комфортно… другие о таком парне только мечтать могут. А Ване подавай татуированного мудака, ему одного хуя, видимо, недостаточно, хотя он никогда не был шлюханом, и наоборот, всегда серьезно относился к отношениям, и уж тем более - к отношениям с Рудбоем, но… но.

Он тяжело вздохнул и сунул ледяные ладони в карман к подошедшему Рудбою и вцепился в его теплую руку.  
\- Зая, я замерз, - пожаловался он.  
\- Так а хули ты тут булки мнешь? – скептически спросил Охра и крепко обхватил несчастную Ванину ледышку горячими сильными пальцами.  
Ваня ахнул от неожиданности и отпрянул – Охра, оказывается, накинул сверху куртку брата, а задумавшийся Ваня не обратил внимания и перепутал. Охра не отпустил его и вовремя схватил за плечо, прежде чем Ваня шлепнулся задницей в сугроб, прямиком на какие-нибудь драгоценные томаты в бутылках.  
\- Пошли в дом, придурок, - хмыкнул Охра и практически насильно потащил Ваню в домик, где уже было как следует натоплено.

\- Дауненка твоего подобрал вот, - сказал Охра. – Ты нахуя его выпускаешь гулять на улицу? Лишай подцепит!  
Рудбой поднял лицо от печки, куда он подбрасывал дрова, и нахмурился. Ваня раздраженно отпихнул ухмыляющегося Охру и присел на корточки у печи, выставив руки к огню.  
\- Котик, ты чего? – тихо спросил Рудбой. – Я думал, ты поссать пошел. Ты заблудился?  
Охра, сука, захохотал и принялся изображать, как заблудившийся Ваня в панике бегает вокруг грядок. Охра был не лишен артистичности, так что получалось у него довольно смешно. Ваня мрачно посмотрел на него и поскорее отвернулся, чтобы не улыбнуться.  
\- Ну хватит, - попросил Рудбой. – Может, сосиски сварим пока? Вань, наберешь снега в чайник?  
\- Я сам наберу, - ответил вместо него Охра. – А то потеряется еще, до утра будем искать.  
Ваня на него даже не посмотрел, он стащил куртку и повесил на крючок, потом принялся вынимать продукты из пакетов, с наслаждением ощущая, как под легкий свитер проникает теплый воздух, затапливая сверху донизу. К щекам прилил жар, ладони потихоньку отогревались, пальцы покраснели и начали болеть. Рудбой, словно услышал Ванины мысли, закинул последнюю порцию дров, закрыл дверцу печи и выпрямился, поймал Ванины руки и сунул себе под теплый джемпер.

Ваня, оценив его жертву, постарался не прикасаться к его ребрам, но Рудбой все равно морщился и прерывисто вздыхал. Ваня поскорее положил ладони ему на проколотые соски, зная, что так хотя бы, будет приятно. Рудбой и правда вздохнул уже иначе, и посмотрел на Ваню веселым взглядом, взял за бедра и подтянул к себе поближе, поцеловал в кончик носа.  
Охра пару секунд смотрел на них, потом молча забрал чайник и вышел, плотно закрыв дверь и поправив тяжелую занавеску, чтобы не выпускать из домика тепло.  
\- Ну и что мы теперь делать будем? – тихо спросил Ваня. – При нем, что ли?  
Рудбой пожал плечами.  
\- В большой дом пойдет спать, - проговорил он с сомнением. – Только там холодно… может, мы тихонько?  
\- Ты прикалываешься? – рассердился Ваня. – Тихонько мы и у нас дома могли.  
Рудбой посмотрел на него виновато.  
\- Посмотрим, Вань, ладно? – сказал он. – Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
Ваня отодвинулся от него, отвернулся и принялся доставать многочисленные упаковки чипсов и сушеной рыбы. Братья затарились, судя по всему, на небольшую армию. 

\- Котик? – позвал Рудбой, пытаясь поцеловать его в ухо. – Ванечка?  
Ваня поежился, но все-таки подставил шею, которую Рудбой принялся осыпать мягкими влажными поцелуями. Его всего осыпало мурашками, приятными и сладкими, он тихонько застонал, ежась от удовольствия, но тут же выпрямился, когда повеяло холодом – Охра стоял на пороге, держа в одной руке чайник, а в другой пятилитровую баклажку с водой. На его волосах и коротенькой бороде таяли снежинки.  
\- Из машины достал? – спросил Рудбой, ничуть не смутившись.  
\- Ага, - сказал Охра. – Я ж заебусь снег топить, пока на чайник наберется.  
Он окинул Ваню странным взглядом, полным грусти, поставил баклажку на стол и присел перед печкой на корточки, грея руки.

Сварили сосиски, открыли пиво и пару пачек чипсов.  
\- Малому крабовые отдай, - ехидно проговорил Охра. – Бабские.  
Рудбой на него никак не отреагировал, даже не повернулся в его сторону, но Ваня ощутил, как мимолетное благодушие куда-то испаряется. Рудбой сидел между ними, специально сел так, чтобы предотвратить конфликты, но это явно не помогало, Ваня смотрел на Охру, который сидел напротив, и злился. Охра ухмылялся.  
Вообще-то Ваня именно крабовые чипсы и хотел забрать, - он попросту их любил, - но теперь тянуться к пачке было неловко, этот говнюк ведь не успокоится, будет дразнить до второго пришествия.

\- Да ты не стесняйся, угощайся, - сладко ответил Ваня. – С нами можно не скрывать свою внутреннюю богиню, дядь.  
Он тоже осклабился. Охра прищурился, принимая вызов. Рудбой устало вздохнул.  
\- Ну сколько, блядь, можно? – риторически спросил он у своего стакана с пивом.  
Ваня смутился, расстраивать Рудбоя ему не хотелось, да и Охра тоже унялся и завалил свое ебало.  
Охра стащил резинку с черных волос и попытался перевязать заново, но пряди выскальзывали из пальцев.  
\- Выглядишь как дебил! - брякнул Ваня, не удержавшись, и тут же пожалел.  
Охра вопросительно вскинул бровь, но на удивление не полез на рожон, а миролюбиво ответил:  
\- Скоро перекрашусь.  
\- В какой? – заинтересовался Рудбой.  
\- В малиновый, - с ухмылочкой ответил Охра, то ли всерьез, то ли в шутку.  
Рудбой хмыкнул. Ваня пожал плечами.  
\- А что не так-то? – спросил у него Охра.  
\- Да ты хоть малиновый, хоть в полосочку - все равно дебил дебилом, - не угомонился Ваня.  
Охра склонил голову набок и расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Малыш с хвостиком имеет ценное мнение? – сладко спросил он.  
\- Представь себе, - ответил Ваня, заставив себя сидеть спокойно, хотя ему ужасно захотелось потрогать себя за собранные в хвостик на затылке волосы.  
У него, в отличие от Охры, прическа была самая простая, без выбритых висков и голого затылка, обычный хвостик обычного цвета.

Рудбой положил ладонь на Ванину руку и нежно погладил пальцы, Ваня тут же успокоился и потерял всякий интерес к Охре. Он любил такие мимолетные, но многозначительные жесты и прикосновения, нечто вроде знака «Я рядом, я с тобой, я тебя вижу и чувствую». Он перевернул ладонь и переплел пальцы с пальцами Рудбоя, мозолистыми, шершавыми, с обкусанными кутикулами.  
Охра, кажется, что-то собирался сказать, но увидел их лица и стушевался, ссутулился и как-то неуловимо помрачнел. Рудбой принялся расспрашивать его о каком-то новом треке Аксименора, в общем, речь пошла о том, что Ване было совершенно неинтересно, так что он поднялся и отправился на второй этаж – посмотреть что тут и как.

Наверху было душновато, но Ваня не решился открывать маленькое запотевшее окошко, рассудив, что Рудбой сам откроет, если посчитает нужным. Ваня как-то не очень хорошо разбирался в банях. Он потрогал жесткую односпальную кровать, стоящую под окном, потом вторую, у стенки, и решил, что кровати они, пожалуй, сдвинут, а для Охры придумают какой-нибудь матрас или лежанку на полу, не отправлять же его, в самом деле, в дом, где и околеть недолго.

Ваня завис перед окошком, наблюдая за снегопадом. Даже красиво – фонарь покачивался, разливая по снегу лиловые тени, снег валил стеной, сугробы росли буквально на глазах. Машины уже покрылись таким слоем, что виднелись только краешки лобовух. Теплица заметно просела.  
\- Ванечка, ты чего? – спросил Рудбой, поднявшись по лестнице. – Баня натопилась, пойдем?  
Ваня кивнул ему и буквально свалился в руки, оступившись с узкой ступеньки. Рудбой поймал его и притянул к себе.  
\- Котик, ты аккуратней же, - сказал он с испугом, ощупывая Ванины плечи и ребра. – Ты цел?  
\- Ты что, его лапаешь уже? – спросил Охра, выглянув к ним.  
Рудбой покачал головой, отпустил Ваню и принялся раздеваться.

Раздеваться при Охре было и сладко, и стыдно. Ваня старался не пялиться на него и его дурацкие татуировки, по крайней мере, не делать это слишком уж открыто, и обозлился на себя за то облегчение, которое испытал, когда близорукий Рудбой стащил очки. Охра тоже видел неважно, но он был типа модный парень, очками с диоптриями не зашкваривался, носил линзы. Ване, в общем-то, на чужие чудачества было глубоко наплевать, он надеялся, что Охра не заметит, как Ваня на него посматривает, и вдруг с изумлением понял, что Охра поглядывает на него самого. Конечно, Охра делал это не открыто, бросал взгляды искоса, но совершенно определенно пялился на Ванины ноги.

В бане было невыносимо жарко. Охра тут же забрался на верхнюю полку, растянулся там, вздыхая и покряхтывая, Рудбой устроился у его ног, вжимаясь затылком в нагретую доску, Ваня сел у двери. Горячий воздух, пропитанный маслом розмарина, которое выплеснули на угли, удушал, проникая в легкие, обжигал лицо, пот въедался в глаза. Ваня всего через пару минут утерся ладонью и с удивлением понял, что сидит мокрый, как мышь. Полотенце, на котором он сидел, пропиталось почти насквозь.

\- Слышь, а ты там не задохнешься? – спросил Ваня, задрав голову и посмотрев на Охру, который оказался всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него.  
\- А тебе не поебать? - лениво спросил тот.  
\- Однажды, дядь, ты не повел себя как мудила, и у тебя отвалилась жопа? – поддел его Ваня.  
\- Не начинай, - предупредил Рудбой, похлопав Охру по щиколотке.  
\- Не ссы, - лениво ответил тот. – Помнишь, я когда-то встречался с тянкой, у которой была мелкая собачка? Я привык к тому, что рядом что-то трясется и тявкает.  
\- Ну ебана, - простонал Рудбой.  
Ваня сел поудобнее и повернулся к Охре. Он мимолетно подумал, что никогда еще не был к нему так близко, расстояние между их лицами было не больше десяти сантиметров, Ваня видел черные точки свежей щетины на щеках Охры, серые крапинки в его глазах и голубые линии контактных линз.

\- Знаешь, дядь, такое чувство, что тебе больше нравилась собачка, а не тянка, - с гадкой улыбкой сказал Ваня. – А ты кого из них потрахивал-то?  
Охра прищурился.  
\- Кстати, как поживает твой фриланс? – осведомился он. – Слыхал, ты фанфички пописываешь? Как успехи?  
Ваня со злостью посмотрел на Рудбоя. Тот принялся разглядывать потолок с таким неподдельным интересом, что у Вани зубы в деснах зачесались укусить его за лицо.  
\- Что ты еще этому еблану про нас рассказываешь? – спросил Ваня.  
\- А что здесь такого, - промямлил Рудбой.  
\- А дай почитать, Фоллэн? – попросил Охра, ухмыляясь. – Что там у тебя? Гарри Поттер? Или пидорастия какая-нибудь?  
\- А ты погугли, - холодно сказал Ваня. – Только там без картинок, читать придется… буквы, знаешь, собираются в слоги и слова. Немного практики и ты осилишь.  
\- Если вы сейчас же не уйметесь, я вас в снег выкину! – пригрозил Рудбой, который сообразил, что препираться они могут до утра.  
\- Пупок не надорви, - с насмешкой ответил Охра.  
Рудбой склонил голову и оценивающе окинул его взглядом. Охра напрягся, ему явно не хотелось, чтобы его выкидывали в снег, и он готов был защищаться.  
\- Ну вот и заткнитесь, - миролюбиво сказал Рудбой.  
Ваня помолчал. 

Его беспокоил почти назойливый взгляд Охры. Охра лежал совсем рядом и пользовался тем, что Рудбой сидит без очков, смотрел на Ваню настойчивым, непонятным взглядом, буквально пожирал глазами. Ваня насторожился, не зная, чего ожидать, и решил, что лучше пойти в атаку первым, чем дожидаться, пока Охра созреет и откроет свой поганый рот.  
Он перевел дыхание и принялся рассуждать вслух, что дела Господни и правда неисповедимы. Вот Ахумирон такой начитанный дядя, по крайней мере, трясет своей начитанностью на каждом углу, а бэк эмси у него сомнительный и, сдается Ване, неграмотный. Ваня, конечно, не какой-нибудь сиятельный Акси, блестящей лысиной не вышел, но он бы такого бэка никогда в жизни бы не взял, только позориться. 

Охра злился, Рудбой посмотрел на Ваню с укором, и принялся вздыхать. Ваня и сам не понял, как его унесло в длинной цепочке рассуждений, но с Охры он перепрыгнул на Мирона, и припомнил, как тот отказался приезжать к Рудбою на Новый год, потому что зассал встречаться с Ваней.  
Охра вдруг рассмеялся, перестав сердиться. Ваня растерялся, он не ожидал такой реакции, а Охра улегся на спину, заложив сухие мускулистые руки за голову, и ржал как конь, прямо задыхался, жмуря глаза.

\- Что я такого смешного сказал? – разозлился Ваня.  
\- Ты – ничего, - сообщил Охра, отсмеявшись. – Я вспомнил, как Мирон ныл, что после знакомства с тобой два раза помыл руки борной кислотой, и что без костюма химзащиты к Ваньке больше ни ногой.  
\- У Мирона какие-то претензии? – нахмурился Рудбой. – Мне он ничего не говорил.  
\- Не к тебе, - фыркнул Охра. – А к ядовитой вонючке, с которой ты живешь.  
\- Это Мирон так сказал? – жестко спросил Рудбой и сел прямо.  
\- Нет, я! - ответил Охра и завопил, когда обозленный Ваня плашмя хлопнул его ладонью по потному пузу.  
Охра хватанул ртом горячий воздух и раскашлялся, вскинул голову и недобро посмотрел на Ваню блестящими голубыми глазами. Ваня на всякий случай подвинулся поближе к Рудбою – он и сам мог за себя постоять, но зачем напрягаться, если у тебя под рукой двухметровая дылда с крепкими кулаками.

\- Ах ты сучара, - прошипел Охра.  
Ваня ткнул ему фак почти под нос и вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда Рудбой вдруг раздраженно громко выдохнул, вскочил на ноги и обхватил Ваню за мокрые от пота бока. Ваня даже квакнуть не успел, как Рудбой, - даром что очкарик с интеллигентной рожей, - без особого напряга взвалил его себе на плечо и потащил прочь. Ваня неумно вскинулся и наверное бы звонко стукнулся затылком о дверную притолоку, но Охра вовремя схватил его за спутанные волосы и свалявшийся хвостик, и потянул, пригибая вниз.

После бани холод не ощущался, падающие снежинки шелковисто скользили по разгоряченной коже, так нежно и ласково, словно касались бабочки. Ваня толком не успел ощутить нежность - его бесцеремонно отнесли подальше от крылечка, где были натыканы бутылки, и сбросили в снег.  
На его отчаянный вопль завыли, кажется, все собаки, оставшиеся в поселке. Ваня забарахтался, пытаясь выбраться из высоких сугробов, и ему это почти удалось, как на спину вдруг приземлилось горячее тяжеленное тело, вдавив обратно. На затылок легла ладонь, вжимая лицо в снег. 

Ваня заверещал, задыхаясь и слепо извиваясь, вздымая ногами бесполезные снежные тучи. Холод оглушал его, жалил, словно иглами, отбирал дыхание, боль ослепляла, острая и невыносимая. Ваня задергался из последних сил, но ладонь еще жестче вжала его лицом в снег, в поясницу уперлось колено, не давая вывернуться. Ваня всхлипнул, царапая пальцы о слежавшуюся твердую корку льда.  
\- Слезай, - услышал он обеспокоенный голос Рудбоя. – Отпусти его.  
\- Ла-а-адно, - протянул Охра, не спеша слезать с Вани.  
Он неохотно начал приподниматься – и тут же слетел в сторону, да так, что покатился по сугробам, видать, у Рудбоя лопнуло терпение. Охра завопил, попытался сесть, но Рудбой прыгнул сверху и принялся возить его в снегу, они шутливо боролись и азартно орали друг на друга, голые и разгоряченные, только вот Ваня потерял всякий интерес к развлечениям, он выбрался из сугроба и чуть ли не на четвереньках пополз к крылечку. 

Его так знобило, что он с трудом дышал и стучал зубами, как кастаньетами, во рту ощущался вкус снега и собственной крови, должно быть, прикусил язык, левую ногу свело судорогой в ступне, а правую под коленом, поэтому Ваня чувствовал себя таким несчастным и так ненавидел все человечество, включая близнецов, что не отозвался, когда Рудбой игриво окликнул его. Он почти забрался на скользкое натоптанное крылечко, подволакивая босые ноги, не мог отвлекаться. 

\- Пусти, Ване плохо, - проговорил Рудбой, и через пару секунд дрожащего Ваню подхватили на руки и занесли в дом.  
Рудбой сразу же усадил его на лавку в бане, завернул в теплую, прогретую простыню и крепко обнял. Ваня молчал и стучал зубами, бессмысленно блуждая взглядом по стенам, обшитым деревом.  
\- Не делай так больше, - негромко сказал Рудбой встревоженному растрепанному Охре. – Ванечка холода боится, он теплолюбивый.  
Охра кивнул и неуверенно присел рядом, обнял Ваню с другой стороны, пытаясь согреть. 

Ваня попытался вытянуть ноги и вскрикнул, когда обе икры свело судорогами. Он собственными глазами увидел, как страшно и неестественно окаменели мышцы. Охра тоже увидел, соскользнул вниз и принялся аккуратно разминать ноги твердыми нежными пальцами. Ваня вскрикивал от боли и прижимался к Рудбою, пряча лицо у того в плече. Рудбой поглаживал его по мокрым волосам и убаюкивал в объятиях. 

\- Ты же вроде из Хабаровска, - проговорил Охра, пытаясь его отвлечь. – Как ты там жил, если холода боишься?  
\- Хуево я там жил, - прохрипел Ваня. – Съебал при первой же возможности!  
Охра усмехнулся. Его движения все больше походили не на массаж, а на ласку, он как будто гладил теплыми ладонями Ванины ноги, от колен до щиколоток, наконец, он и сам понял, как это странно выглядит, отодвинулся и встал.

\- Пойду пива принесу, - сказал Охра и ушел.  
Ваня посмотрел на Рудбоя.  
\- Извини, - тихо сказал тот. – Я не подумал.  
Ваня только вздохнул и положил голову ему на плечо. Рудбой легонько поцеловал его в висок, в щеку, потом оставил легкий поцелуй на пересохших губах.  
\- Все что есть, - сказал Охра, помахав перед ними почти пустой бутылкой. – Кому?  
Ваня протянул руку – пиво было теплое и невкусное, но согрело изнутри. Он отставил пустую бутылку, встал и стащил мокрую простынку, оставшись голышом. Забрался на самую верхнюю полку, растянувшись там, и блаженно зажмурился от охватившего его жара. 

Близнецы негромко переговаривались, Ваня их не слушал, но когда он повернул голову, то заметил, что Охра, стоящий у двери, на него смотрит – внимательным, немигающим взглядом. Рудбой, сидящий с закрытыми глазами, этого не видел, а Охра открыто, откровенно пялился и буквально трахал лежащего Ваню взглядом. У Вани что-то щелкнуло в голове, и тут же сложилась головоломка, которая не давала ему покоя – почему Охра все время на него залупался, почему доебывался с первой же встречи, почему вел себя как мудак и время от времени пытался настроить Рудбоя против Вани.  
Охра его хотел, Ваня видел это в потемневшем взгляде, расценивать иначе было просто невозможно, Охра просто спал и видел, как бы забраться на парня своего брата-близнеца. Ваня уставился на Охру с таким шоком, что тот смутился и опустил взгляд.

\- Пива хочу, - расслабленно проговорил Рудбой и встал. – Пойду поссу и пиво заберу.  
Охра кивнул и отодвинулся от двери.  
\- Вы только не подеритесь тут, - строго сказал Рудбой. – Не хочу вернуться и увидеть кого-нибудь башкой в печке, слышите?  
Охра хмыкнул. Ваню пробрало дрожью - ему стало не на шутку страшно и неподдельно сладко оставаться наедине с Охрой.  
Стоило Рудбою выйти, как Ваня приподнялся на локтях и негромко сказал:  
\- Ну ты и гондон!  
\- Да, я такой, - кивнул Охра, скользнул ближе и схватил Ваню за волосы на затылке.  
Ваня ахнул и зажмурился от боли, когда пальцы Охры вцепились в коротенький спутанный хвостик, и тут же губы накрыл жадный рот, горячий и мокрый, требовательный и настойчивый. Ваня замычал, уперся ладонью Охре в грудь, укусил за назойливый язык, но Охра не отстранился, целовал так страстно, что у Вани закружилась голова. 

Он позволил себе слабость, сам себя ненавидя, ответил на поцелуй со всем накопившимся запретным желанием, принялся вылизывать Охре рот, впитывая вкус пива, табака и чипсов. Вцепился в плечо, притягивая ближе, плавясь в чужой хватке, пытаясь сожрать Охре ебало, но тут услышал, как хлопнула дверь и как звенит пиво, и тут же отшвырнул Охру от себя с такой силой, что тот ударился спиной о противоположную скамью.  
Ване стало стыдно и грустно. Рудбой задержался, шаркал в предбаннике, то ли стряхивал снег с босых ног, то ли искал полотенца, а Ваня понурился, пожираемый угрызениями совести, и заметил, что Охра тоже приуныл и потупился, видать не совсем проебал остатки порядочности, устыдился.

Рудбой зашел и поправил очки, поставил три бутылки на лавку.  
\- Вы что такие дохлые? – удивился он. – Вы что, все-таки успели посраться?  
\- Да не, - неохотно ответил Охра. – Нахуй надо…  
Он сглотнул и покосился на Ваню – Ваня с ужасом заметил, что у Охры стоит, крепко так, ладонью не спрятать. Он побледнел, когда увидел, что Рудбой тоже смотрит брату в пах, Охра начал багроветь, виновато опустил взгляд. Рудбой обернулся к Ване – его взгляд заледенел, когда он заметил распухшие от поцелуев губы; у Вани всегда губы распухали и краснели даже от нежных прикосновений, но Охра-то пытался ему рот сожрать.

Ваня шумно сглотнул, ощутив, как желудок оборвался и улетел куда-то в самые пятки. В горле стоял комок невысказанных извинений. Рудбой наклонился и прикоснулся к Ваниной щеке, притронулся к горячим губам. Ваня не мог смотреть ему в глаза, чувствуя, что сейчас задохнется от волнения и ужаса непоправимой ошибки.  
\- Оставь котана, - вдруг сказал Охра. – Я его заставил. Он не хотел.  
Рудбой выпрямился и посмотрел на Охру бешеным взглядом.  
\- Пошли выйдем, - позвал он, повернулся и вышел.  
Охра тут же поднялся и пошел за ним, не взглянув на Ваню.

Ваня несколько минут сидел в тишине, пытаясь успокоить бешено стучащее сердце. Потом вскочил и бросился на крылечко – внизу, под ступеньками, происходило какое-то безумное пиздилово в снегу и, судя по алым брызгам, дошло уже и до крови. Ваня замер в нерешительности, он совершенно не представлял, как растащить этот матерящийся, орущий яростный клубок рук и ног. Снег летел во все стороны, близнецы катались, неуклюже и неловко пытаясь не то задушить друг друга, не то свернуть шеи.  
Ваня в отчаянии вцепился себе в волосы: вот такого он точно не хотел, и не знал, как растащить это кубло, не получив случайной пизды… или не очень случайной. Но кровавые разводы на снегу напугали его почти до истерики.

\- Пацаны, перестаньте! – крикнул он, бессмысленно мечась по ступенькам.  
\- Сука, - прошипел один из близнецов. - На моего Ванечку клюв нацелил, блядь?  
Ваня не успел понять, где из них Рудбой, близнецы были одинаково облеплены снегом, голышом они вообще были слишком уж похожими.  
Ваня метнулся в домик, схватил ведро с водой, которую поставили у печи, и бросился на улицу. Близнецы хором заорали от воды и расцепились, раскатились в стороны. Рудбой с трудом поднялся на ноги, пошатываясь и хлюпая носом. Охра остался сидеть, то и дело сплевывал в сторону кровь и глядел исподлобья злобно. 

\- Пацаны не надо, пожалуйста, - взмолился Ваня. – Перестаньте уже.  
Рудбой окинул Охру неприязненным, немного расфокусированным взглядом, повернулся и прихрамывая пошел в дом. Охра посмотрел ему вслед, потом тоже встал и захромал в другую сторону – к большому дому. Ваня грустно посмотрел ему в спину, и отправился за Рудбоем.  
Тот уселся на лавку, спиной к печи, и рассеянно потирал разбитые костяшки, то и дело посасывая содранную кожу.  
\- Ты как? – испуганно спросил Ваня. – Скажи что-нибудь?  
Рудбой поднял голову и посмотрел на него пристально. Ваня даже вздрогнул, потому что в эту секунду Рудбой был похож на Охру как две капли воды, несмотря на другой цвет волос - взгляд сделался злой и жесткий, как у Охры, лицо заострилось. Ваня никогда еще не видел Рудбоя в такой ярости. 

\- Ваня? – шепотом позвал Ваня. – Ну что ты молчишь?  
Он увидел, что разбитые костяшки кровят и тут же вскинулся за салфетками.  
\- Давай я тебе руку перевяжу! – торопливо проговорил он. – Здесь есть перекись? Тебе больно? Давай, я…  
\- Так ты что, и к брату моему на хуй хочешь запрыгнуть? - жестко и негромко проговорил Рудбой. – Не пизди только.  
Ваня покраснел. Он открыл было рот, чтобы соврать, но не сумел под взглядом Рудбоя. Тот смотрел и молчал, и Ваня не мог ему соврать, хоть и понимал, что выдает себя с потрохами этим молчанием.  
\- Ясно, - сказал Рудбой после долгой паузы. - Пожалуй, мне нужно вас оставить.  
\- Что? Нет! – охнул Ваня, замотав головой.  
\- Давай, догони его, - с презрением проговорил Рудбой. – Может, у него еще хуй не упал. Развлекайся.  
\- Зачем ты так? – жалобно спросил Ваня.  
Рудбой вскинул голову, но тут хлопнула входная дверь. Охра, завернутый в одеяло, вернулся и принялся одеваться в тишине, ни на кого не глядя. На его щеке распухали длинные царапины, то ли ногтями задело, то ли оцарапался обо что-то, пока они возились в снегу. В углах разбитого рта запеклась кровь. 

\- Я в город, - хмуро проговорил Охра, накинув на плечи куртку. – Не буду вам мешать.  
\- Куда ты собрался, блядь? – не выдержал Рудбой. – Там видимость нулевая, а ты пил! Убьешься, родня мне башку снимет.  
Охра пожал плечами и поднял взгляд на брата, наскреб в себе отваги.  
\- Извини, - тихо сказал он.  
Рудбой скривился и посмотрел на Ваню, который стоял ни жив ни мертв, кутаясь в сырую простынку.  
\- Можешь с ним ехать, - с гримасой проговорил Рудбой. – Если вам так хочется побыть вдвоем - вперед.  
Ваня замотал головой и даже отступил на шажок.  
\- Ну нахуя ты? - с горечью проговорил Охра. – Это я мудак, а не котан твой, что ты его драконишь?  
Ваня выдохнул. 

Он понимал, что совершает, скорее всего, ужасную ошибку, и сейчас разрушит отношения, которые делали его счастливым, но все-таки признался, потому что носить в себе такое больше не мог  
\- Я не хочу побыть вдвоем, - пробурчал он себе под нос, опустив взгляд. – Я… кажется, я хочу побыть втроем.  
Близнецы молчали. Ваня набрался решимости и посмотрел на Рудбоя, бледного, с разбитыми губами и распухшей переносицей.  
\- Я пойму, если ты теперь захочешь меня бросить, - промямлил Ваня. – Я сам себя считаю мудаком, если хочешь знать.  
Рудбой молчал. Охра склонил голову набок и прищурился. 

Ваня как-то инстинктивно ощутил, что близнецы за секунду объединились против общего врага – против него. Друг друга они знали всю жизнь, а с Ваней Рудбой жил всего полгода. Ваня делал Рудбою больно, и Охра, хоть у него самого было рыло в пуху, тут же встал на сторону брата. Охре самому было больно, когда было плохо Рудбою, словно они были единым целым, одним человеком.  
Ваня почувствовал себя лишним, ненужным. Неуместным. Это было настолько явственно и так понятно без слов, что Ваня потянулся к своей одежде, пока его не вышвырнули вон.  
\- Я в доме переночую, - сипло сказал он. – Утром уеду на электричке.  
\- Ты ебанулся? – после паузы спросил Охра. – Там дубак смертный, ты и до утра не протянешь.  
\- Никуда ты не пойдешь, - кивнул Рудбой, хотя его взгляд ничуть не смягчился. – Сядь и не мельтеши.  
Ваня кивнул и послушно сел. 

Он принялся крутить бутылку пива, нервно прикладывался к ней, но не пьянел, подрагивал от волнения и прохлады. Охре стало жарко в верхней одежде, он стащил куртку и почесал шею, потом стащил футболку и расстегнул джинсы. Рудбой молча смотрел на них, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, потом тяжело вздохнул и расслабился.  
\- Помнишь третий курс? – окликнул он Охру.  
Тот посмотрел с удивлением, непонимающе вскинул бровь и вдруг улыбнулся.  
\- Ты про ту сисястую горячую тянку?  
Рудбой усмехнулся.  
\- Да-а, - протянул Охра. – А на пятом помнишь?  
Рудбой широко улыбнулся и закивал. Ваня недоверчиво уставился на них.  
\- Вы что это разностальгировались, как деды старые? – спросил он с легкой обидой, ощущая что-то вроде ревности.  
Близнецы одновременно прыснули.

Рудбой встал, подошел к Ване, взял его за плечи и погладил, потом поцеловал в висок и прижал к себе. Ваня крепко сцепил руки на его пояснице и потерся щекой о щеку.  
\- Ну и как ты хочешь? – спросил Рудбой, поглаживая Ваню по затылку.  
\- А ты не… - вскинулся Ваня.  
\- Я же сам предложил, - мягко проговорил Рудбой. – Мы раньше трахались втроем, потом перестали… когда я тебя встретил.  
Ваня смутился. Охра и Рудбой терпеливо ждали его решения, и глаза у обоих были дикие и шалые.  
\- Ну… только не вдвоем в жопу, - сказал Ваня. – Такое я не умею.  
Он пожал плечами. Охра шумно выдохнул, подошел к ним, тесно прижавшись к Ване с другой стороны, и спросил, глядя на Рудбоя:  
\- Можно?  
Рудбой пожал плечами.  
\- Можно, - проговорил он. – Ванечка же хочет. Я покажу тебе, как он любит, не ссы.  
Охра усмехнулся и принялся раздеваться. Ваня собирался уже возмутиться, что его мнения никто не спросил, но промолчал. 

Рудбой достал сигареты, устроился у окошка и защелкал зажигалкой. Выдохнул дым, оценивающе наблюдая, как осмелевший Охра пытается выпутать зажимающегося Ваню из мокрой простыни. Ваня дернулся, когда Охра притиснул его к себе, кожа к коже, и нервно покосился на Рудбоя – тот сидел совершенно спокойно, курил и рассматривал происходящий перед ним разврат.

Ваня осторожно положил ладони Охре на плечи, провел по гладкой коже, очертил контуры татуировок и запрокинул лицо, догадавшись, что Охра хочет его поцеловать. Охра ласково почесал его за ухом и крепко взял за затылок, не позволяя ни дернуться, ни вывернуться, ни отпихнуть. Припал к губам, оставляя легкие и быстрые поцелуи. Приятные на самом деле, но Ваня никак не мог расслабиться, нервно и настороженно косился, опасаясь, что Рудбой вот-вот скажет, мол, да вы вообще охуели, ненавижу вас, и уйдет в ночь глухую босиком и без шапки. Охра, наверное, тоже волновался, не углублял поцелуи, водил губами по губам и кололся щетиной. Им обоим было неловко, по-дурацки как-то, нелепо и ненужно. Ваня начал искренне жалеть, что вообще ввязался в эту бессмысленную и неприятную авантюру. 

\- Чё вы мнетесь? – усмехнулся Рудбой, наблюдая за ними. – Пока меня не было – лизались, а при мне никак?  
Ваня попытался отстраниться от Охры, ему снова стало стыдно за то, что он оказался такой бессовестной шлюхой.  
\- Положи руку ему на жопку, он это любит, - смилостивился Рудбой.  
Ваня послушно схватил Охру за задницу, и дернулся, ощутив, что его самого схватили за жопу. Они удивленно переглянулись с Охрой и с непониманием уставились на Рудбоя.  
\- А ты кому вообще? – осторожно спросил Ваня.  
Рудбой закатил глаза и рассмеялся, затушил окурок в пепельнице и встал.  
\- Вот ведь ебланы, ничего без меня не можете, - проворчал он, близоруко щуря глаза в улыбке. 

Напряжение, стылое и душное, вдруг развеялось, исчезло, словно его и не бывало. Ваня успокоился, и заметил, что Охра тоже улыбается с облегчением. Охра вдруг склонился, подхватил Ваню за задницу и поднял, прижимая к себе. Ваня инстинктивно обвил ногами его талию, сцепив щиколотки, обнял за шею, надеясь, что его не выронят.  
Рудбой подошел сзади, шлепнул Ваню по ягодице и ушел в баню за оставленным там пивом. Охра полез с поцелуями, мокрыми, с языком, Ваня ответил ему и вскрикнул, когда Охра вдруг оторвался от его губ и больно укусил за плечо. 

Оказывается, кусаться Охра любил, он в два счета испятнал Ване и плечи и шею, наставил засосов, жадно вгрызался в горло, пытаясь поймать пульс.  
\- Ваня-я-я, спаси меня! – застонал Ваня, услышав, что Рудбой стоит рядом. – Твой ебнутый брат меня загрызет!  
Рудбой фыркнул и прижался со спины, аккуратно повернул Ваню лицом к себе вполоборота и принялся нежно и ласково целовать, пока Охра кусал за плечи. Ваня с ушами провалился в знакомый вкус рта, в родное, доброе тепло Рудбоя, в его заботливую ласку. Он начал всхлипывать от таких разных подходов, от бушующих эмоций, рвущихся горлом. 

\- Давай его в кроватку, - сказал Рудбой, щелкнув Охру по лбу. – И зубы спрятал живо! Ванечка не любит, когда его кусают!  
Ваня попытался закивать, мол, не люблю, правда-правда, но Охра посмотрел на него таким огненным, многообещающим взглядом, что возражения застряли, так и не родившись.  
\- Я покажу, как надо, - пообещал Рудбой, отобрал у брата Ваню и потащил его на второй этаж, где стояли кровати. 

Ваню подтолкнули в уголок, мол, не мешай, а сами в два счета сдвинули обе кровати и накидали подушек по центру, где проходил раздел. Ваня нервно облизывался, он боялся, что кто-нибудь из близнецов опомнится, скажет, мол, что же мы делаем, так нельзя. Такого Ваня не хотел, переминался с ноги на ногу, и посматривал то на Рудбоя, то на Охру с надеждой, и ловил их ответные предвкушающие взгляды.  
\- Иди сюда, Ванечка, - позвал Рудбой, обнял его за плечи и потерся подбородком о макушку.

Охра посматривал с хищным нетерпением, потом увидел что-то в лице Рудбоя, какое-то молчаливое разрешение, шагнул ближе, обхватил Ваню за скулы, наклонился и полез целоваться. Ваня подрагивал, прижимаясь задницей к Рудбою, ноги у него подкосились, в голове шумело.  
\- Знаешь, а я даже соскучился по таким развлечениям, - задумчиво проговорил Рудбой, поглаживая Ванины бока. – Оказывается, мне этого даже не хватало.  
Охра вскинул голову, посмотрел на него и лениво улыбнулся, потом осклабился, уставившись на Ванечку.  
\- На что ты подписался, котан, - сказал он. – Но тебе понравится.  
\- Ты так уверен? – охрипшим голосом спросил Ваня.  
Охра вместо ответа вырвал его из рук Рудбоя и уложил в постель, несколько минут тискал хаотически и требовательно, с таким энтузиазмом, что Ваня ощутил себя тающим кусочком сахара в руках деловитого енота-полоскуна. Он застонал и обвил руками шею Охры, едва не подпрыгнул, когда невидимый Рудбой решительно раздвинул ему ноги и куснул под коленкой.

Ваня в глубине души опасался, что добравшись до постели, они будут тупить, смутятся и растеряются, не зная, что им делать втроем, но близнецы, судя по всему, прекрасно знали, что с ним делать. Друг другу они не мешали, негласно поделив Ваню пополам.  
Рудбой нежно ласкал ноги, целовал коленки, поглаживал голени и массировал щиколотки. Охра вцепился в Ванину шею, словно ненасытный вампир: кусался, оставляя синяки, щекотно и приятно целовал за ушами, то и дело припадал к губам с таким пылом, что заставлял Ваню задыхаться. 

Ваня плавился от рук, скользящих по его коже, от разных подходов - только он приспосабливался к одному, как другой брат начинал делать с ним что-то совсем другое, сбивал с толку, не давал опомниться. Ваню резво перевернули, поставив на четвереньки, и он почти уперся носом в член Охры, твердый и чуть влажный.  
\- Он глубоко берет? – спросил Охра поверх Ваниной головы так, словно Ваня был неживым и не отвечал за себя.  
\- Он не любит глубоко, - ответил Рудбой, и в его тоне сквозило нечто похожее на гордость хозяина за питомца.  
Ваня возмутился и уже собирался вскинуться… но передумал. 

Рудбой куснул его за ягодицу, спрыгнул с кровати и ушел за смазкой, а Охра подцепил Ванин подбородок, заставляя задрать голову, и внимательно заглянул в глаза. Ваня возбужденно облизнулся, ему не терпелось открыть рот и ощутить на языке пряный вкус члена. Охра усмехнулся, погладил его по щеке, нежно очертил пальцами контуры челюсти, почесал за ухом, и когда Ваня окончательно разомлел, Охра крепко взял его за растрепанный хвостик и насадил ртом на свой член.  
Ваня глухо охнул, замычал, но Охра не останавливался, вталкивался медленно, но глубоко, до самого горла.  
\- Заебал пиздеж твой злобный, - едва слышно прошипел он.  
Ваня сверкнул на него глазами, но Охра заухмылялся еще шире, придерживал за челюсть и следил, чтобы Ваня не снялся губами с хера.

Ваня дернулся, когда к его ягодицам ласково прикоснулась ладонь. Рудбой щелкнул крышечкой смазки, Ваня прислушивался к его шорохам и шелесту, расслабился и прогнулся в пояснице, когда скользкие пальцы принялись кружить вокруг его дырки.  
\- Только аккуратнее, - вдруг проговорил Охра.  
\- Ты меня учить будешь? – фыркнул Рудбой.  
Пальцы скользнули, сначала один, потом два, нежно, но настойчиво. Ваня мычал, давясь хуем и слюной. Рудбой и правда его тело прекрасно знал, сразу нащупал куда надавить. 

\- Прикольно пищит, - с восторгом проговорил Охра. – А с виду такая недотрога.  
\- Уметь надо, - важно ответил Рудбой.  
Если бы рот у Вани не был занят членом, он бы нашел, что сказать этим двоим, которые обращались с ним как с игрушкой, как с говорящей куклой, но рот был занят, да и ругаться не хотелось, но Ваня пообещал себе, что не забудет этого и потом как-нибудь компенсирует. 

Ваня инстинктивно потянулся за ускользающими пальцами, и блаженно охнул, когда Рудбой взял его за бедра и вошел одним сильным толчком. Рудбой не спешил, двигался медленно, засаживал полноценно, пытаясь подладиться под ритм Охры.  
Ваня ни разу в жизни еще не занимался групповым сексом, и даже поразился, насколько, оказывается, неудобно быть посередине, хоть и приятно. Близнецы двигались с разной скоростью: Охра ебал в рот, словно отбойный молоток, Ваня то и дело давился его членом и со сладким ужасом понимал, что его никто не отпустит. Рудбой двигался лениво, но его толчки еще глубже насаживали Ваню ртом, а когда Ваня попытался задать свой собственный ритм, его попытки никто не принял во внимание, близнецы словно не заметили его жалких трепыханий. Только Рудбой догадливо перехватил Ванину ладонь, не дав прикоснуться к себе.

\- Ему можно в рот кончать? – вежливо осведомился Охра.  
\- Ванечка не любит глотать, - сказал Рудбой и вдруг хмыкнул. – Но ты кончай.  
Ваня дернулся, но ладонь Охры сжалась на его волосах, член во рту дрогнул, в горло брызнуло терпким и горьким. Ваня торопливо глотал, чтобы не подавиться, но все равно раскашлялся. Рот свело. Охра отодвинулся и взял его лицо в ладони, почти зачарованно погладил большими пальцами скулы, пока Ваня облизывал мокрые распухшие губы. Ваня беспомощно посмотрел в голубые дикие глаза Охры. 

\- Котик, - проговорил Охра низко и удивительно нежно.  
Он стер пальцем потек спермы и легонько надавил, раздвигая губы, провел подушечкой по языку. Ваня, глядя ему в глаза, лизнул палец, зажмурился, потому что толчки Рудбоя заставляли его дрожать от желания. Он ахнул, когда его несчастные губы накрыл колючий рот Охры. Ваня не ждал, что его будут целовать после отсоса, но Охра, видать, был из тех, кого это заводит. Он старательно вылизал Ванин рот, смешивая сперму и их общую слюну, обнял Ваню за талию, позволив повиснуть на себе. Ваня тихо стонал ему в плечо и дергал рукой, пытаясь освободиться и подрочить себе. 

\- Ты что делаешь? – удивленно спросил Охра, поглядывая поверх его плеча. – Ты ему не дашь кончить?  
\- Пока нет, - ответил Рудбой.  
Ваня громко застонал. Его перевернули на спину и Рудбой навалился сверху, задрав ему ноги почти до ушей. Ваня привычно вцепился в острые лопатки на худой спине, запрокинул голову, надеясь, что Рудбой увидит, какой Ваня послушный, какой он открытый и податливый, и сжалится. Рудбой улыбнулся ему, чмокнул в кончик носа и продолжил драть, натягивая так, что мошонка хлопала по коже.

Охра с интересом наблюдал за ними, отодвинувшись, чтобы не мешать.  
\- Ваня, пожалуйста, Ванечка, - непослушными губами прошептал Ваня.  
Его знобило и дергало, от желания кончить ныли зубы и дрожали ноги. Он был готов, наверное, на все, но Рудбой ничего не требовал от него, гладил по лицу и улыбался. В каком-то смысле он был хуже Охры, тот хоть не скрывал, что сволота, а Рудбой с виду был такой ласковый и добрый, а сам любил выматывать, чтобы Ваня извивался, кричал под ним и умолял. 

\- Дай пива глотнуть? – попросил Рудбой, остановившись на пару секунд.  
Охра спрыгнул с кровати и притащил холодную бутылку, аккуратно помог брату напиться, придерживая бутылку за горлышко.  
\- Теперь дай Ванечке попить, - приказал Рудбой.  
Ваня жадно приоткрыл рот, Охра принялся лить пиво тонкой струечкой, следя, чтобы Ваня не поперхнулся, потом убрал бутылку и устроился на подушках, поглаживая измученного, мокрого Ваню по волосам.  
Рудбой застонал, вжимаясь в Ваню всем телом, лихорадочно погладил по бокам, потерся щекой о щеку, потом сполз в сторону и сел, тяжело дыша.

\- А я-я-я? – заскулил несчастный Ваня. – Вы охуели что ли?!  
\- Да, с ним-то что? – спросил Охра, посмотрев на Рудбоя. – Мы же его так не оставим?  
\- Конечно нет, - фыркнул Рудбой.  
Он потрепал Ваню за коленку, погладил.  
\- Ты потерпишь еще, котик? Можешь подождать?  
\- Чего подождать? – взвился Ваня. – Второго пришествия, блядь?! Я же… я же тоже хочу! Какого хрена?!  
Рудбой посерьезнел, взял Ваню за руку и переплел пальцы.  
\- Если ты и правда не можешь потерпеть, я тебе подрочу, - сказал он.  
\- А если я смогу? – слабо спросил Ваня, моментально успокоившись.  
\- Будет лучше, - пообещал Рудбой.  
Ваня подумал. Рудбой всегда свои обещания выполнял, при том, что по жизни был довольно-таки расхлябанный чувак, но Ваню не обманывал и не подводил.  
\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Ваня. – Дайте еще пива глотнуть?

На несколько минут его оставили в покое. Ваня немного остыл, перевернулся на живот, вжимаясь ноющим членом в подушку, и попытался успокоиться. Близнецы спустились вниз, успели посраться там на тему, какие чипсы любит Ванечка, в результате выиграл Рудбой, безошибочно притащивший крабовые, потом отправились на улицу и принесли оттуда пару бутылок пива. Ваня внимательно вслушивался, пытаясь понять, нет ли между ними напряжения и обиды, но близнецы общались как обычно. Впрочем, наверное, для них не произошло ничего такого сверхъестественного, если они привыкли с детства, с рождения, делить все на двоих.  
Ваня тяжело вздохнул – он-то думал, что у него будет двойная порция оргазмов, за каждого брата, а по факту вышла херня какая-то, все получили удовольствие, а он лежит, несчастный, разгоряченный, раздразненный, и даже разочка кончить не дали. Пидорасы подлые!

Ваня совсем разобиделся, и когда близнецы поднялись наверх, встретил их мрачным взглядом.  
\- Ну что такое? – спросил Охра. – Чего это котан злится?  
Он попытался схватить Ваню за щеку, словно кота, и рассмеялся, когда Ваня, точнехонько как кот, злобно щелкнул зубами, целясь в пальцы.  
\- Ути какой! – развеселился Охра и принялся Ваню почти назойливо тискать.

Ваня всей шкурой прочувствовал, что ощущает кот Гриша, когда его доебывают с лаской. Он пытался вывернуться, отбивался, но Охра только смеялся и трогал его за всякое, а пиздить Охру всерьез, в челюсть ему прописать или по почкам там, Ваня все-таки не хотел.  
\- Можно я его трахну? – спросил Охра у наблюдающего с усмешкой Рудбоя.  
\- Давай, - сказал Рудбой. – Только я покажу, как он любит.  
Охра кивнул. Ваня последний раз попытался выбраться из его объятий и приготовился ко второму заходу.

Смазка оказалась не нужна, Охра собрал пальцами вытекающую из Вани сперму и смазал член. Ваня перевернулся на спину, раздвинул ноги и сладко вздохнул, когда Охра лег сверху. Рудбой оказался рядом, мимолетно скользнул ладонью по Ваниным волосам, потом с невозмутимым видом просунул руку между их животами, взял Охру за член и направил в Ваню.  
Ваня даже зажмурился, осознав это, у него закружилась голова, звенело в висках. Охра двигался резкими, жесткими толчками, реально пытался втрахать в матрас. Рудбой уложил Ваню затылком на свои колени, и взял за руку. 

Ваня вскрикивал, забыв обо всяком смущении, чужие взгляды его больше не волновали, он сосредоточился на себе, на своем возбуждении, которое никак не могло получить выход.  
\- Ванечка, потерпи, - мягко сказал Рудбой. – Хороший мой котик, детка сладкая…  
Ваня громко всхлипнул.  
\- Блядь, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! – взмолился он, пытаясь подрочить себе.  
Рудбой перехватил его запястья и крепко сжал одной рукой.

\- Блядь, я сдохну, - прошелестел Ваня, у которого перед глазами уже вспыхивали алые круги. – Блядь, не могу больше, Вань, не могу!  
Рудбой всунул ему в рот два пальца, и Ваня тут же принялся их жадно сосать, давясь слюной. Хлюпал, с причмокиванием обсасывал, прикусывал за костяшки, не замечая, что извивается и ерзает спиной по кровати, сжимая Охру бедрами за бока.  
\- Охуеть, - пробормотал Охра. – Охуеть можно!

Он остановился и посмотрел на Рудбоя.  
\- Давай вдвоем? – спросил он серьезно.  
Рудбой помотал головой.  
\- Ванечка не сможет, - с сожалением проговорил он.  
\- Давайте, - едва слышно проскулил Ваня, который был готов на что угодно, лишь бы наконец-то кончить.  
\- Ты уверен, котик? – спросил Рудбой. – Ты выдержишь?  
Ваня оскалился на него и зарычал. Рудбой усмехнулся.  
\- Свали с него, - приказал он Охре. – Давай его наоборот.

Охра плюхнулся на спину и с радостью принял на грудь Ванин вес. Ваня всхлипывал, плохо соображая, что и как с ним делают. Он застонал, когда ему снова вставили, взвыл, когда к члену добавились пальцы, и зашипел, когда пальцы сменились вторым членом.  
\- Не двигайся, - приказал Рудбой Охре так жестко, что тот и не подумал возражать.  
Рудбой принялся осторожно и очень медленно толкаться, растягивая. Ваня вздрагивал, упав Охре на грудь, у него текли слезы, но он понял это так равнодушно и отстраненно, словно смотрел на себя со стороны – словно злые мальчишки играли с беспомощной куклой, выкручивали ее во все стороны и смотрели, что она еще может и когда же она сломается. Ваня сломался: он больше не мог ни сопротивляться, ни соображать, он весь сосредоточился на желании кончить, и пусть с ним делают что угодно и унижают как вздумается. 

\- Котан, не плачь, - сказал Охра, целуя его мокрые щеки и распухшие губы.  
Ваня беспомощно жался к нему, ища защиты. Охра смотрел на него шалым взглядом, то и дело блаженно скалился, облизывая острую кромку зубов.  
\- Я думал, что ты меня любишь, а ты меня мучаешь, - едва слышно прошептал Ваня.  
У него в голове все смешалось, ему вдруг показалось, что и спереди, и сзади - один и тот же человек, многорукий, всесильный и опасный. 

Ваня покачивался от толчков, пытался сжаться, но растянутая дырка была так раскрыта, что Ваня не мог ничего поделать.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал Рудбой.  
Или Охра, Ваня их путал в этот момент.

\- Я очень тебя люблю… кончай, Ванечка.  
Кто-то подцепил и потянул за волосы, целуя в губы, толчки стали пронзительно-приятными, почти до боли, Ваня захрипел, ощутив, что проваливается даже не в оргазм, а в какие-то жуткие, раздирающие судороги. Он задыхался, сжимаясь на двух членах, дергался так, что его держали вдвоем, и разревелся, когда, наконец, его отпустили, сняли с хуев и позволили скорчиться, иссушенному, вымотанному и совершено опустошенному. Даже если из него и текло, Ваня этого не заметил, он съежился, закрываясь, защищаясь от всего мира, и отрубился. 

Кажется, он даже поспал несколько минут… может даже полчаса, Ваня плохо соображал. Он помнил, что слабо отбивался, когда его тормошили, вытирали мокрыми полотенцами, потом завернули в горячую простыню, с рук кормили бутербродами с копченой колбасой и поили почти выдохшимся пивом из пластикового стаканчика. Ваня делал все механически - жевал, валяясь в чьих-то объятиях, и с трудом держал голову, словно младенец.

Он никогда еще не ощущал подобного полнейшего физического и душевного изнеможения, словно вывернули наизнанку. Если бы у него спросили, он бы не сумел ответить – плохо ему или хорошо, боли он не испытывал, но так устал, что не мог держать глаза открытыми.  
Наконец его оставили в покое, завернули в теплые одеяла, подоткнули подушки и отвалили от него со своими навязчивыми прикосновениями. 

Ваня дремал в мягком уютном коконе, но потихоньку сознание к нему возвращалось, и он начал думать и беспокоиться. Близнецы куда-то свалили, внизу, на первом этаже, было тихо. За окнами шуршал снег. Где-то далеко что-то тихо скреблось, но Ваня не мог опознать этот звук. 

Он с трудом сел, стащил резинку со спутавшихся волос и попытался прочесать их пальцами. Ваня никогда не хотел становиться между близнецами. Он не был дураком и прекрасно понимал, что становиться между людьми, которые всю жизнь были вместе, еще с материнской утробы, бессмысленно. Такие Вани, как он, могут меняться, несмотря на большую любовь, но Охра всегда будет у Рудбоя, а Рудбой будет у Охры. Братья не просто любили друг друга, они как-то естественно, врожденно считали друг друга частью себя. 

Ваня знал, что Рудбой нешуточно расстраивается из-за того, что Охра и Ваня не могли и пяти минут просидеть спокойно, сцеплялись по любому поводу, но теперь… вдруг Рудбой подумает, что такой парень ему не нужен? Вдруг он разочаровался в Ване, счел его легкомысленной прошмандовкой? Может, Ваню по возвращению домой ждут собранные сумки и переноска с Гришей? Ну и зачем он согласился? Зачем поддался на зов похоти? Нормально же все было…

Ваня тяжело вздохнул, встал, завернувшись в одеяло, и пошлепал вниз, искать близнецов. Он не любил недосказанности в собственной жизни и предпочитал разбираться с такими проблемами сразу, пока они не превратились в белого слона посреди комнаты.  
Близнецы обнаружились на улице, а вместе с ними обнаружился и источник того странного звука, который Ваню удивил.

Близнецы, должно быть, только выскочили из бани, не успели еще остыть, энергично махали лопатами, откапывая трещащую от напора снега теплицу, то и дело пытались зафигачить друг в друга снегом, ржали как кони и, в общем-то, выглядели как беззаботные полупьяные придурки. Рудбой, в белых плавках, плотно обтягивающих задницу, нашел где-то панамку и напялил на голову. Охра, в черных боксерах, наверняка от Кляйна, влез в ярко-желтые резиновые сапоги. В общем, выглядели они так нелепо, что Ваня как-то сразу успокоился. Обычно люди, которые друг на друга злятся, так не выглядят и не ведут себя как два идиота. 

Охра заметил его, обернулся и помахал.  
\- Котан, ты чего? – крикнул он.  
Рудбой тоже повернулся и улыбнулся Ване.  
\- Ты как? – спросил он.  
Ваня пожал плечами, увидел на крылечке чужие сигареты и зажигалку. Он давно не курил сигареты, перешел на вейп, но тут что-то так захотелось покурить, что он не устоял, сунул сигарету в зубы и с наслаждением затянулся.  
Близнецы дружно махали лопатами, Ваня лениво жевал бутерброд с колбасой, курил и запивал пивом. 

К счастью, его не попытались приобщить к работе, Ваня бы любому лопатой по лбу переебал за такое предложение. Он не собирался и пальцем шевелить, он сюда отдыхать приехал, а не траншеи копать, но посмотреть как работают другие он любил, так что наслаждался зрелищем полуголых потных близнецов, которые закончили с теплицами и принялись откапывать свои машины, почти занесенные снегом.  
Наконец близнецы то ли замерзли, то ли признали, что их попытки бессмысленны, учитывая сильный снегопад, вернулись в домик и тут же набились в баню, постукивая зубами. Ваня подхватил пиво и отправился за ними.

\- Ты как, котан? – спросил Охра, улыбаясь ему.  
Ваня не собирался отвечать ему резко, это вырвалось само собой, слишком уж привык видеть в Охре злоязыкого врага.  
\- Дядь, тебя ебет?  
Получилось и грубо, и злобно, хотя никакой злобы Ваня не испытывал. Охра заметно растерялся, широкая улыбка на его лице бесследно растаяла, он посмотрел на Рудбоя потерянным взглядом. Тот тоже выглядел удивленным, напрягся и поправил запотевшие очки.  
\- Извини, - виновато ответил Ваня. – Оно само.  
Охра моргал и смотрел хмуро, потом встал и сказал:  
\- Пойду поссу.  
Он так заметно расстроился, что Ване стало неуютно. Он сунулся к Рудбою под бок, носом ему в подмышку, и попытался успокоиться.

\- Котик, чего ты? – тихо спросил Рудбой, погладив его по волосам. – Мы тебя обидели? Ты злишься, да?  
Ваня отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- А ты не сердишься на меня? – спросил он с надеждой.  
\- За что? – удивился Рудбой, обнимая Ваню за плечи.  
\- За то, что я о твоем брате думал, - промямлил Ваня.  
\- Ну ты же только думал, - улыбнулся Рудбой. – Я, знаешь ли, тоже думал, да только вы так срались все время, что я и не решился тему поднимать.  
\- Ты к нему не ревнуешь? – уточнил Ваня.  
Рудбой пожал плечами.  
\- Я не могу к нему всерьез ревновать, - признался он. – Ты мой, и он - тоже в каком-то смысле мой, он почти как я… я не знаю, как это объяснить. Но когда я о вас вдвоем думаю, то во мне нет злости.

\- А уж как я думаю-то, - мрачно сказал Охра, остановившись на пороге. – А еще я думаю о том, что машины мы откопали, но до утра их снова засыплет… но на это поебать, потому что дорогу-то мы точно не прокопаем, а до трассы далеко. Придется нам тут пару дней посидеть. Еда у нас есть, и в доме тоже вроде бы что-то было… а воды вокруг пей не хочу.  
\- Гриша дома один, - задумчиво проговорил Рудбой.  
\- Я Мише позвоню, - сказал Ваня. – Миша покормит.  
\- Или Мирону можно, - брякнул Рудбой. – У него есть ключи.  
\- Ахумирон не будет трогать моего кота! – рассердился Ваня. – Еще чего не хватало!  
Охра закатил глаза. Рудбой поморщился.

\- Хватает и того, что его бэк эмси мне гланды хером почесал, - тихонько сказал Ваня и захихикал, когда его принялись щекотать с двух сторон.  
Он успокоился и устроился между близнецами, прижимаясь плечом к одному и закинув ноги на другого.  
Ваня решил, что больше не будет загоняться моральными вопросами, если этим двоим все нормально, то он вообще в рот ебал переживать. Он-то вообще в выигрыше - сразу два богатых спонсора вместо одного, больше внимания, больше секса, больше ништяков, и ничего страшного, что один из них – бэк Мирошки и важная часть его дебильного ымпириума, деньги не пахнут. Ваня всегда был расчетливым и не собирался изменять своей натуре, а сердцу не прикажешь, если оно такое большое, что способно вместить двоих. 

\- Связь ловит? – спросил у него Охра.  
\- Хуевенько, - честно ответил Ваня.  
Охра подумал.  
\- Может, в карты тогда поиграем? – спросил он, пожав плечами.  
\- На раздевание? – осведомился Ваня.  
Охра игриво подвигал бровями, судя по его энтузиазму, он не собирался прекращать постельные подвиги, но Ваня пока что был сыт по горло, и так ноги с трудом сдвигались. 

\- В жопу больше не дам, - сказал Ваня, заметив, как у близнецов масляно заблестели глаза. – Идите нахуй!  
\- Ну и ладно, - промурлыкал Охра, поглаживая Ваню по щиколоткам. – Я в рот даже больше люблю.  
Он подался вперед и поцеловал в губы, настойчиво, но без былой запретной жадности, спокойно и уверенно, как любовник, который имеет на это право.  
Ваня ответил ему, прикусив напоследок губу.

\- Пойдем подышим, - сказал Рудбой, встал, поднял Ваню и, любовно хлопнув по заднице, повел за собой.  
\- И пива захватите! – крикнул вслед Охра, привольно растянувшись на верхней полке.  
Рудбой вытащил Ваню на крылечко, обнял за плечи и принялся тереться колючим подбородком о макушку.  
\- Считай, - посоветовал Рудбой.  
\- Что? – удивился Ваня, запрокинув голову.  
\- Считай, - повторил Рудбой, расплывшись в улыбке.  
Ваня послушно принялся считать – Охра вывалился к ним на сорок четвертой секунде, и то они слышали, как он нервно топтался под дверью. 

Охра остановился и растерялся, увидев их ухмылки. Сморщил нос, не зная, чего ожидать.  
\- Я вам мешаю? – смутился он. - Могу свалить, если хотите…  
Он попятился, пытаясь нашарить, не глядя, дверь, но Рудбой коротко свистнул ему сквозь зубы, а Ваня, который Рудбоя прекрасно чувствовал, позвал:  
\- Слыш, пацанчик, сюда иди!  
Рудбой рассмеялся. Охра подошел к ним, склонился и схватил Ваню за бедра.  
\- Слыш, а ты че дерзкий такой? – проговорил он шутливо и попытался укусить Ваню за нос.  
Ваня извернулся и тихонько прижался к Охре, растеряв пыл и желание драться. Он устал.  
Близнецы угадали его усталость, перестали дразнить его и подначивать, обняли с двух сторон, чтобы он не замерз. 

Снег стал гуще, крупные рыхлые снежинки скользили в воздухе, чтобы торопливо приземлиться на сахарно-розовые в свете фонаря сугробы. Снежинки таяли на татуированных руках Охры, на мокрых волосах Рудбоя и на Ваниных ресницах. Сладко шелестели, навевая сон.

Рудбой широко зевнул, звонко клацнув зубами.  
\- Пойдем спать? – позвал Охра, который тоже начал моргать осоловело. – Котан, ты хочешь спать?  
\- Я уж боялся, вы никогда не додумаетесь предложить, - проворчал Ваня и чуть ли не вприпрыжку умчался в тепло, в протопленный домик, где на втором этаже его ждала разобранная уютная постель, в которой для полного счастливого комплекта не хватало только Вани и двух долговязых идиотов.


End file.
